


Un poco loco

by AlegatorKirsche



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-01 17:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12709407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlegatorKirsche/pseuds/AlegatorKirsche
Summary: Colección de oneshots de Coco.Miguel, Dante, Héctor, Imelda, Coco, Ernesto...Espero sean de su agrado!Al inicio de cada capítulo se mencionará si tiene o no spoilers.





	1. Ático

“Recuérdame.  
Hoy me tengo que ir mi amor, Recuérdame  
No llores por favor   
Te llevo en mi corazón y cerca me tendrás…”

Esa era la canción más popular de su ídolo, Ernesto de la Cruz. A él le encantaba pero siempre había sentido la necesidad de cantarla un poquito diferente.  
Quizá era porque él quería darle su propio sello, algo que lo hiciera distinguirse de los demás. O tal vez fuera porque él también quería componer sus propias melodías.

Esa idea le dibujó una enorme sonrisa en los labios y comenzó a tocar con más ahínco hasta que escuchó un ruido en la madera y volvió la vista al lugar de donde había provenido el sonido, sólo para encontrar a Dante atorado al querer entrar.

Lo apresuró y el Xoloitzcuintle pronto se encontraba lamiéndole todo el rostro con su peculiar lengua.

Pasada la emoción del saludo del día, Miguel tomó de nuevo su guitarra y comenzó a rasgar las cuerdas suavemente.  
A pesar de que “Recuérdame” era más alegre cuando Ernesto la interpretaba, la letra se le hacía especialmente nostálgica a Miguel que siempre comenzaba a tocarla con ritmos más suaves antes de llegar a su alegría característica.

A media canción Dante se acercó a lamerle el rostro de nueva cuenta haciendo que se fuera de espaldas sobre el suelo de madera.

Entre risas, baba y abrazos logró quitárselo de encima. Dejó la guitarra y acomodó unas cuántas cosas antes de salir de su escondite para jugar con Dante en la calle un rato antes de que su abuela, Mamá Elena, lo llamara a comer.

—¡Vamos amigo! Una carrera hacia el portón.

Dante se adelantó ganando y Miguel le dio una galleta que guardaba en su pantalón desde el desayuno, precisamente para cuando saliera a jugar con su mejor amigo.


	2. Promesa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La despedida más dolorosa para Imelda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me pidieron algo de angst y salió esto.  
> SPOILERS!!

Ernesto, ese nombre ya le causaba migraña cada que Héctor lo menciona. Ernesto esto, Ernesto lo otro, Ernesto dice…

Ella entendía que su marido y Ernesto eran amigos desde que eran un par de chiquillos desastrosos que pasaban la tarde improvisando con sus guitarras en el tejado, pero eso y que Ernesto se metiera tanto en los asuntos familiares cuando no lo llamaban, eran cosas completamente diferentes.

Pero la gota que derramó el vaso de su paciencia fue aquella noche en que Héctor invitó a cenar a su amigo de toda la vida y éste invitado malagradecido hizo bastante para ganarse el eterno desprecio de Imelda insinuando en que debían salir de gira y probar suerte en el mundo de la música lejos del pequeño y pacífico pueblo de Santa Cecilia.

Ella y Héctor llevaban poco más de un año de casados y ella además traía encima siete meses de embarazo. Era obvio que Ernesto lo decía porque sería imposible para una madre con un recién nacido seguirle el paso a ellos dos, sobre todo por las incomodidades y peligros que había en un viaje alrededor de todo el país, como ese descarado había sugerido.

Afortunadamente su marido le dio su lugar como era debido, diciéndole, mejor dicho, casi gritándole a Ernesto que era imposible que él dejara a su esposa en esas condiciones, y que mucho menos pensaba estar lejos de su adorada bebé, porque Héctor insistía en que el vientre hinchado de Imelda era demasiado bonito como para que fuera el de un niño.

Esa noche durmió con una enorme sonrisa en los labios mientras se hacía un espacio entre los brazos de Héctor.

—————

Era imposible no notar la felicidad con la que él le hacía cariñitos a su panza cuando creía que ella estaba dormida.

Tampoco el cómo se levantaba en medio de la noche para cantarle canciones de cuna a la pequeña y adorable bebé con tal de dejar a su esposa descansar un poco mas durante todo el primer año de Coco.

Obviamente él era el padre más orgulloso de todos cuando la tercer palabra que Coco aprendió a decir fue “guitarra”, o al menos fue algo muy similar a esa palabra en balbuceos de bebé.

Pero también era el esposo más romántico de todos, porque de la nada solía aparecerse por la cocina para hacerla cantar y bailar mientras cuidaba que el arroz no se le fuera a batir.

Era impensable que él las fuera a abandonar, pero entonces sucedió.

El restaurante en donde él trabajaba fue incendiado por un ajuste de cuentas que el dueño se traía con un hacendado a las afueras del pueblo, y fue cuando Ernesto volvió a meter su cuchara en el asunto. Ésta vez cosechando los frutos de tanto insistir con el tema de la gira.

Después de discutir ampliamente sobre el tema, Imelda accedió a que Héctor mantuviera un empleo como músico en las diferentes cantinas de Santa Cecilia y pueblos aledaños. Ese fue el inicio del final.

Mientras Coco crecía y se aprendía las canciones de su padre, éste comenzaba a pasar más y más tiempo lejos de Santa Cecilia.

Imelda optó por confrontarlo en una de esas ocasiones, y la bomba explotó. Se gritaron cosas horribles y Héctor le cantó “Recuérdame” una última vez a Coco antes de salir por la puerta con una maleta ligera en una mano y su guitarra en la otra.

Se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta y volvió su vista atras.

—Ustedes siempre serán mi más grande amor, Imelda. Pero quiero ir tras mi sueño.

Imelda se plantó con firmeza y frunció el entrecejo.

—Será mejor que te marches antes de que yo misma te corra a escobazos.

Él sabía que ella estaba furiosa si no se había referido a él por su nombre. Hécto sonrió con tristeza.

—Volveré por ustedes. Te amo.

Quizás el recuerdo de Héctor dolería menos si él se hubiera marchado sin mirar atrás, enojado y gritando como loco, en lugar de que su última imagen fuera la del amor de su vida sonriendo amargamente mientras hacía una promesa que nunca cumpliría.

Porque las promesas que no se cumplen duelen más cuando llevan un “te amo”.


	3. Kiosco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tocando canciones en el Kiosco de la Plaza del Mariachi, uno puede tener encuentros que te marquen para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un poco de romance para compensar el angst del capítulo pasado  
> SPOILERS!!

Héctor y Ernesto se habían esforzado muchísimo para poder presentarse en el festival del día de las madres, con quince años y el pecho repleto de sueños de grandeza, se plantaron en el kiosco a tocar un par de canciones.

Ernesto era especialmente popular entre las muchachas, por su voz profunda y su cuerpo fornido, solía lanzar guiños y sonrisas coquetas a sus espectadoras. Pero Héctor era el genio que hacía magia con las cuerdas de su guitarra, dotado de un carisma contagioso, él era el alma de cualquier fiesta, poniendo a cualquiera a bailar y, como era en esa ocasión, alentando a la multitud para acompañarlos con sus palmas.

Fue ahí, cuando Ernesto le echó el ojo a una jovencita y le lanzó un guiño bastante atrevido que la hizo acercarse al escenario con mirada asesina.  
Héctor la vio, y temiendo por la vida de su mejor amigo, se interpuso en su camino con su sonrisa sincera invitándola a bailar para poder sacarla del escenario de forma discreta.

Le sonrió con desbordante alegría al interceptarla y ella terminó por corresponderle la sonrisa mientras Héctor daba vueltas a su alrededor tocando la guitarra. Le levantó las cejas de forma juguetona sacándole una risa, mientras ella con gracia y delicadeza dio un par de vueltas sobre sí para corresponder a los pasos de Héctor y finalmente desaparecer del escenario.

Cualquiera pensaría que todo quedó ahí, en un simple momento divertido durante una presentación. Por eso Ernesto se extrañó muchísimo cuando al día siguiente vio a Héctor preguntando por todas partes si alguien sabía el nombre de la muchacha de vestido morado que había subido al kiosco durante su presentación.

Ernesto no le dio importancia, aún cuando Héctor lo mandó por un tubo con sus planes del día para seguir buscando a la joven.

Cerca del ocaso Héctor se quedó sentado a la sombra del kiosco cantando un par de canciones para matar el tiempo, pues los pies ya le ardían de haber estado preguntando por todos lados el paradero de aquellos ojos café que lo habian hechizado.

Fue entonces que tocando los acordes de la Llorona, escuchó una hermosa voz que lo hizo buscar rápidamente con la mirada, para encontrarse con que ella estaba ahí, en el kiosco cantando y con la mirada fija en él. Héctor se puso de pie con cuidado y siguió tocando hasta poder subir al kiosco a encontrarse con ella. Cuando la melodía terminó él estaba seguro de que se había enamorado de la persona correcta.

Las palabras se le atoraron y no pudo decir nada coherente, pero fue ella quién se plantó frente a él e inició la conversación.

—Todos en el pueblo dicen que estuviste todo el día buscándome.

Ahora Héctor entendía cómo era posible que en un pueblo nadie supiera donde encontrar a la joven más hermosa que él hubiera visto en su vida.

—Ayer no tuvimos oportunidad de presentarnos —. Explicó sacándose el sombrero —. Me llamo Héctor.

—Lo sé —confesó ella sabiendo que llevaba la ventaja —te la pasas tocando la guitarra con el idiota de Ernesto.

El comentario tomó a Héctor con la guardia baja. —¿Algo te hizo?

Ella sonrió con picardía.

—Cuando fue a inscribirse para el festival jamás mencionó que irías vestido de gala.

El pecho de Héctor se infló de la emoción pareciendo un par de centímetros más alto. Pero cuando quiso agradecer el cumplido se dio cuenta en que seguía sin saber su nombre.

Ella sonrió sabiendo que aún llevaba el control de la conversación.

—Ven mañana a las cinco de la tarde, y no olvides tu guitarra.

La mandíbula de Héctor estaba desencajada pero aún se notaba la enorme sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo emocionado de sus ojos.

Ella le entregó un pañuelo blanco perfectamente doblado y se retiró.

Héctor la siguió con la mirada hasta perderla de vista hacia el poniente. Después la regresó al pañuelo, con un hermoso bordado en hilo morado en dinde podía leer su nombre en letra cursiva.

Imelda.

Héctor soltó un grito de pura euforia y corrió a su casa para preparar algo de ropa decente para el día siguiente.

Porque era más que obvio que tenía una cita con Imelda.


	4. Bolero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando aprovechas tus nuevas responsabilidades para romper las reglas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se ubica años antes de la película. Sin spoilers.

No es que a Miguel no le gustaran los zapatos, ¡sí le gustaban! Es sólo que él no era un fan, no los amaba como el resto de su familia, no los amaba como su padre, su tío, o su abuela.

Lo que Miguel en verdad amaba era la música. Cuando era pequeño nunca nadie le cantó una canción de cuna. Ni siquiera sabía si alguno de sus familiares tendría la capacidad vocal para cantar algo sencillo. Le gustaba pensar que así era, porque el papá de Mamá Coco fue un músico y Mamá Imelda cantaba con él. Al menos eso es lo que decía la historia que Mamá Elena se empeñaba en contarle cada vez que quería hacerlo entrar en razón.

Por que la música era mala, una maldición para la familia. Y la familia siempre es primero.

Si la familia era primero, ¿Por qué razón no lo dejaban hacer algo que amaba?

Dejó caer su cabeza con pesadez sobre la mesita en la que mantenía un juego de lotería con Mamá Coco. Ella apenas se movió para poner su mano sobre su cabeza.

La tibia mano de su bisabuela era tan reconfortante que Miguel no quería moverse de ahí, a pesar de que la cabeza le dolía al clavarse algunos frijoles de su plantilla en la frente.

Miguel estaba por entrar a la primaria ese año, y temía porque su familia se las arreglase para meterlo a un grupo especial donde nunca se enseñara con canciones, como le habían hecho en el jardín de niños.

¿Su familia era capaz de llegar a tanto con tal de evitar la música? Sí. Incluso ya habían visto la posibilidad de inscribirlo en un curso con compañeros sordomudos. No era del todo malo considerando que podría aprender el lenguaje de señas. Pero estar destinado a nunca escuchar música era algo que agobiaba a cualquiera.

Removió un poco su cabeza y Mamá Coco levantó su mano para darle la oportunidad de moverse.

—Ten fé m'hijo.

La voz rasposa de Mamá Coco fue un rayo de sol y él se irguió con energías renovadas. Si su familia era lo suficientemente terca y obstinada con eliminar la música de su vida, él sería aún más persistente en tenerla cerca para siempre.

La solución a todos sus problemas llegó con las vacaciones de verano del siguiente año. Miguel ya sabía sumar y restar, lo que su familia consideró conocimiento suficiente para enviarlo a bolear zapatos sobre la banqueta fuera de la hacienda familiar.

Al cabo de un par de años Miguel tenía la autonomía, así como el permiso de sus familiares para buscar en dónde ir a bolear zapatos.

Primero fueron la calles aledañas, cerca de un negocio en donde se pudiera escuchar algo de música, hasta que él solo se aventuró hacia la plaza central de Santa Cecilia, la Plaza del Mariachi, donde todo era música y movimiento.

Mariachis, cantantes, bailarinas, fiesta, música y color. Mientras su familia no lo encontrará ahí, no había nada de qué preocuparse.

Amaba a su familia, pero nunca podrían quitarle la música. Era parte de él.


	5. Invisible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque todas tuvimos un ladrón de suspiros que no sabía de nuestra existencia.  
> Pero la invisibilidad se rompe cuando decides hacerte notar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estuve leyendo el libro novela de Coco. Entre otras cosas, menciona más a los gemelos Óscar y Felipe, los hermanos de Imelda, se mencionan mucho más y me enamoré de sus intervenciones. No puse un diálogo como en el libro porque ese será en otra ocasión.
> 
> Este fic contiene SPOILERS!

Él era alto, simpático y bien parecido. Imelda no podía evitar suspirar contra el cristal de la ventana cuando recordaba a ese muchacho que tocaba la guitarra y cantaba con el corazón. Sus canciones llegaban hasta las fibras más sensibles de su ser y ahí estaba ella, añorando el poder escucharlo tan pronto como la lluvia le permitiera salir de casa.

Sus hermanos menores, los gemelos idénticos Óscar y Felipe, la miraban con curiosidad. Su hermana era de un carácter duro, aunque bastante amoroso, y eso era algo que ellos sabían a la perfección puesto que la mayor parte de su infancia la pasaron bajo su cuidado a órdenes de sus padres.

La tromba tempranera que había caído sobre Santa Cecilia comenzaba a menguar y cuando la intensa lluvia se convirtió en una ligera llovizna Imelda comenzó a prepararse para salir con rumbo a la Plaza del Mariachi y encontrarse con él.

Imelda buscó un lindo rebozo para cubrirse del aire frío que aún se sentía después de la lluvia, acomodó su cabello en un recogido que complementó con un listón morado y fue a buscar un bolso y algunas monedas para comprar unas flores que hacían falta para el florero que su madre siempre tenía en el comedor.

Obviamente ella iba a salir a comprar flores después de la lluvia y no a ver al ladrón de sus suspiros.

Cuando estaba por salir, su topó de frente a su padre, con sus botas cubiertas de lodo, pues había salido a revisar que la carreta en la que cargaba su mercancía no se hubiese hundido en el lodo. Él al verla sólo arqueó una ceja.

Le preguntó si pensaba ir a la plaza, ella le explicó que quería ir a comprar unas flores para su madre y un poco de té de limón. Su padre sonrió y le dio su consentimiento para salir dándole algo de dinero extra mientras le decía que también trajera algo de fruta porque se le habían antojado unas manzanas con la lluvia.

Con lo que no contaba es que el astuto de su padre la enviaría por ese encargo con sus hermanos.

Óscar y Felipe eran adorables, los amaba, y siempre velaría por ellos. Pero no podría espiar a Héctor tocando la guitarra si llevaba al par de gemelos que se la pasaban discutiendo obviedades.

Finalmente ella aceptó con una sonrisa las condiciones de su padre y salió de casa escoltada por sus hermanos. Tenía que pensar la forma en la que pudiera deshacerse de ellos aunque fuera por un par de minutos en lo que ella podía escuchar al menos una canción completa.

Pero pensar era complicado mientras sus hermanos mantenían una conversación. 

Al ser gemelos idénticos, ellos debían cargar con la cruz de que toda su vida les dieran cosas iguales, que los trataran como iguales y los vieran como iguales. Obviamente no era así, Óscar podía ser más necio y testarudo, fácilmente Imelda podía relacionarse con él y pedirle una opinión más objetiva. Mientras que Felipe era mucho más ocurrente, pues era quien podía sacarle una carcajada durante el desayuno con sus comentarios extraños.

El problema es que, a pesar de querer enfatizar sus diferencias, su comportamiento solía ser tan similar, y de forma inconsciente se imitaban el uno al otro. ¿Cómo se suponía que no debía confundirlos? Imelda había llegado a la conclusión de que les dijera que ellos eran tan distintos como antónimos. Eso los hacía felices, no dañaba a nadie, y tenía su parte de verdad.

Pero el hecho de que ella amara a sus hermanos no cambiaba el hecho de que comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza porque ellos no se podían poner de acuerdo en si los suéteres con los que habían salido eran los suyos o si los habían confundido, como normalmente les ocurría.

Exasperada, estaba por gritarles que se callaran de una buena vez cuando divisó el kiosco y ahí vio a Héctor, tocando su guitarra alegremente. Aunque esta vez no podía escuchar su voz dado que el parásito de Ernesto era el que cantaba mientras se hacía el galán con algunas jovencitas que ella conocía.

Pero no valía la pena perder sus valiosos segundos en ellos. A ella quien le importaba era el guitarrista que tocaba mientras saltaba en un pie. Y tanto adoraba contemplarlo que se podría haber quedado ahí todo el día, de no ser por sus hermanos.

-Yo creo que está viendo las flores del kiosco.  
-Por supuesto que no. Ve a los músicos, porque a nuestra hermana le encanta cantar.  
-Eso tiene mucha lógica hermano. Pero nuestra hermana también ama las flores. 

Los colores se le subieron al rostro a Imelda cuando se dio cuenta de que sus hermanos hablaban de ella al quedarse parada a media banqueta todo para contemplar a Héctor.

Así que decidió ignorarlos y les cambió el tema de conversación pidiéndoles que la acompañaran con la señora que vendía los tés de hierbas.

Mientras la señora la despachaba, sus hermanos intentaban decidir cuáles flores de manzanilla estaban en mejores condiciones para el té de su padre, y ella revisaba de reojo el kiosko para hacer su movida especial si es que Héctor comenzaba a cantar. Al ver que no fue así, dejó que sus hermanos siguieran matando el tiempo con la señora de los tés.

Cuando finalmente pudo pagarle a la señora y sus hermanos caminaban con el pecho inflado por haber elegido el mejor té para su padre, Imelda vio a Ernesto tomar asiento en la barandilla del kiosco, mientras Héctor rasgaba las cuerdas de su guitarra. Imelda sintió que se venía el momento, así que era hora de ejecutar su plan.

Envió a sus hermanos con el señor de la fruta a elegir las manzanas más brillantes y lisas para su padre. Sus hermanos sabían que tenían una gran misión en sus manos, y decididos, caminaron hacia su objetivo mientras Imelda se acercó al kiosco lo suficiente para poder escuchar a Héctor. Pero sin estar demasiado cerca, como para que él la notara.

Después de todo, él era muy popular entre las chicas, y ya estaba por terminar la secundaria, mientras ella apenas pasaría al segundo año. Se mantuvo oculta bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras observaba los ágiles dedos de Héctor tocar la guitarra, y cuando comenzó a cantar un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Sabía que estaba tontamente enamorada del músico. Lo peor es que él ni siquiera sabía de sus existencia, él no sabía que ella cantaba en esa plaza en las tardes cuando acudía sola a hacer los mandados de su madre. Porque al marcar las dos de la tarde las campanas de la iglesia, él se colgaría su guitarra al hombro y se marcharía corriendo con su amigo.

Había pensado cambiar su rutina en más de una ocasión. Hacer los mandados de su madre pasado el medio día con su entrada triunfal cantando alegremente... y lo había intentado, pero al verlo tocando en el kiosco el corazón se detenía en su pecho y toda ella fallaba.

Cuando Héctor terminó de cantar ella se llevó una mano al pecho para silenciar un suspiro. Un suspiro que terminó en un respingo al escuchar la voz de sus hermanos.

Ellos le mostraron triunfantes el kilo de hermosas y brillantes manzanas, mientras ella sonrrería enternecida diciendo que era hora de volver a casa.

Volvió su vista hacia Héctor que ahora bebía un poco de agua mientras Ernesto se preparaba para cantar. Y se prometió a sí misma que él algún día la notaría, que algún día la escucharía cantar.

Porque ella también cantaba con el corazón.

Pasados unos meses, durante el festival del día de las madres, Imelda estuvo lo más cerca del kiosko de lo que jamás se imaginó, todo era perfecto. La voz de Héctor era perfecta, pero la enorme cara de Ernesto se le atravesó impidiendo ver a su amado. Lo habría ignorado de no ser por sus asquerosos intentos de hacerse el galán. Guiñándole el ojo, haciendo trompitas de querer un beso, y en especial, esa mirada lujuriosa con la que sintió que el patán ese la pudo haber desvestido.

Con la sangre ardiendo por semejante ofensa, comenzó a caminar hacia él. Si ninguna chica lo quería poner en su lugar, ella sería la primera. Porque nunca toleraría semejante falta de respeto.

Caminó a paso firme, decidida a todo cuando un joven alto, con una elegante guitarra blanca, se interpuso en su camino. Al levantar la vista notó los hermosos y sinceros ojos de Héctor, su radiante sonrisa fue más contagiosa que la gripe en invierno y su enorme sonrisa se convirtió en una risa que sólo servía para dar a entender la felicidad desbordante que la llenaba.

Héctor comenzó a dar saltitos simpáticos alrededor de ella mientras levantaba sus pobladas cejas de forma juguetona. Imelda estaba que no cabía en sí de alegría, así que correspondió a su baile y dio un par de vueltas sobre sí sin perder el contacto visual con él.

Completamente satisfecha por esos hermosos segundos, se retiró del lugar con discreción.Terminó de ver la presentación a la distancia, pero el resto de la tarde la pasó con una sonrisa soñadora en los labios. 

Había sentido algo especial con él, y ahora estaba segura, Héctor no podría rechazarla cuando la escuchara cantar.


	6. Reencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de toda una vida, es momento de volverse a reunir con la familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ ! ] - SPOILER ALERT!
> 
> Este oneshot fue escrito a base de una idea que planteó akemievans01 en tumblr. Le pedí permiso de usar esa premisa y aquí estoy.

La vida le había sonreído en tantas ocasiones que la tristeza y la desesperanza eran algo que no había sentido en muchísimo tiempo.

Caminó por la hacienda de los Rivera a paso lento, disfrutando de la ligera brisa de otoño que comenzaba a sentirse en Santa Cecilia.

Mientras corrían, unas gemelas adorables se estrellaron contra sus piernas, pero él no perdió el equilibrio.

—¡Lo siento papá Miguel!— gritaron ambas al unísono dibujando una sonrisa encantadora en él dejando ver su hoyuelo izquierdo.

En ese momento llegaron corriendo el resto de sus nietos.

La mayor de todos ellos tenía marcados ambos hoyuelos, justo como su papá Héctor cuando era joven. Mientras le seguía una escalerita de niños de cachetes redondos, como los del tío Berto y su primo Abel. Después estaban las gemelas, un par de pillas muy perspicaces que siempre se las arreglaban para meterse en problemas, como estaba seguro que era el caso.

—Papá Miguel, ¿puedes tocar una canción? —preguntó uno de sus nietos y él sonrió mientras una idea se maquilaba en su cabeza.

—Les cantaré un montón, siempre y cuando me acompañen a la sala.

Su hermana Coco estaba tejiendo un chal amarillo en la mecedora que estaba junto a la entrada principal, puesto que una de sus hijas estaba esperando a un nuevo miembro de la familia. Miguel la saludó con un beso en la cabeza al entrar a casa mientras era seguido por sus seis nietos. Coco negó con la cabeza, ya se imaginaba lo que su hermano se traía entre manos. 

Al entrar a la sala Miguel se aseguró de cerrar las puertas para aislar el sonido de sus primos, esposa, cuñado, hijos y sobrinos que traían un relajo tremendo en la cocina mientras se ponían de acuerdo para cocinar.

No había días como los sábados en familia.

Mientras se acomodaba en su sofá para poder afinar la guitarra, sus nietos ya se encontraban en perfecto orden y a la expectativa por saber qué canción cantaría.

Unos apostaban a que tocaría "Recuérdame", que era una de sus favoritas de toda la vida. Otros apostarían más unas de su propio repertorio, como "El latido de mi corazón".

Así que todos se sorprendieron cuando decidió comenzar con "Poco Loco". El ritmo y la letra de esa canción siempre lo ponía de un humor divertido y contagioso, pero lo que no se esperaban es que al momento del interludio musical comenzó a cambiar hacia otras melodías de su repertorio. Pero sus nietos estaban bien preparados sabiéndose todo el repertorio de canciones de su amado abuelo.

Después Miguel se puso de pie y tomó un album de fotografías que tenía en una repisa. Su hija mayor le había ayudado a armarlo con copias de todas las fotos viejas de la familia Rivera.

—Hoy jugaremos a "Los recuerdos" —les dijo Miguel mientras buscaba una fotografía en específico en el álbum. Sus nietos se acomodaron en sus lugares ansiosos por comenzar.

Comenzó con una canción. Sobre el mayor fan de la Selección Mexicana que la familia Rivera haya visto. Una de las gemelas rápidamente gritó que se trataba del tío Abel. Miguel terminó la canción y le entregó una foto de su primo con su playera verde.

Después comenzó con una canción sobre una joven que hacía las botas más cómodas de todo Santa Cecilia, pues nunca sacaban ampollas. Rápidamente el mayor de los niños dijo que se trataba de Mamá Elena.

A todos les encantaba ese juego, puesto que era jugar adivinanzas de una forma divertida, con música y así Miguel se aseguraba que su familia siguiera recordando a toda la familia Rivera.

Además se que se había encargado de dejarles a todos sus nietos la buena costumbre de ir ampliando el album de fotografías, porque de ahí salían las fotos que se debían poner en la ofrenda año con año. Lo que resultó mejor de lo esperado porque ahora la familia Rivera tenía muchas ofrendas que visitar cada año.

\----

Cuando todos se fueron a dormir esa noche, Miguel estaba acompañado de su esposa, que le recordaba lo divertido que se veía jugando con todos los niños. Se dieron un beso de buenas noches y esa mañana cuando Miguel despertó ya no se encontraba en su cama, si no parado frente al punto de acceso al mundo de los muertos.

Volvió su vista a todos lados. Tenía poco más de sesenta años que no veía el puente de pétalos, y en ese momento Dante apareció volando para atacarlo con lengüetazos llenos de baba. 

Escuchó un coro de voces gritar su nombre e hizo a Dante a un lado para ver a su familia ahí.

Estaban todos sus parientes fallecidos. Estaba Abel, su primo que se le había adelantado un par de años, al igual que Rosa, su prima que había fallecido a inicios de ese año. Estaban su tío Berto y sus tías Carmen y Gloria, a quienes ayudaba en el taller de zapatos en sus vacaciones de verano, y cuando no estaba componiendo canciones.

Sus papás estaban ahí, y corrió a abrazarlos primero. Luisa llenó de besos a su hijo mayor mientras Enrique lo abraza con fuerza. Al abrazo se unieron sus abuelos Elena y Franco.

Metros atrás vio a Mamá Coco y también se acercó a abrazarla. Fue especialmente feliz cuando ella lo saludó de la forma más lúcida que jamás la había escuchado. En verdad la muerte y estar con su familia le habían caído muy bien. Se separó de ella para contemplarla y fue cuando detrás de ella los vio.

Sus ojos de esqueleto de llenaron de lágrimas y comenzó a correr a trompicones.

—¡MAMÁ IMELDA! ¡PAPÁ HÉCTOR!

Miguel se lanzó a ambos en un abrazo y, a pesar de que ya tenía el cuerpo de un adulto, y que se veía incluso más grande que Héctor, la forma en la que se abrazaba a ellos y restregaba su cráneo en la caja torácica de ambos daba la sensación de que era un pequeño niño de nuevo. Pues no dejaba de contarles que aquella ocasión tenía muchísimo miedo y que había estado muy triste por no haber podido despedirse apropiadamente. Que lo perdonaran por haberse ido así la última vez y que había hecho de todo con tal de que nunca nadie los fuera a olvidar para que no se volvieran a separar.

Imelda estaba hecha un nudo de emociones y no decía nada. Sólo se limitaba a besar la cabeza de su pequeño y acariciar su cabello. Mientras Héctor sobaba su espalda para tranquilizar a su tataranieto consentido.

—Ya gordito, chamaco. Todos estamos bien, y ahora podemos estar juntos por más de una noche.

Esa idea detuvo el llanto de Miguel y sus ojos se iluminaron con emoción.

—¡Ese es mi tataranieto! —gritó Héctor cuando vio a Miguel limpiarse las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda.

En ese momento Miguel volvió la vista hacia el resto de su familia para saludar al resto de sus tíos y a Papá Julio. Cuando notó las mandíbulas desencajadas que tenía toda su familia menos Mamá Coco.

Miguel sonrió apenado, y de haber tenido carne en sus mejillas se hubiera marcado su hoyuelo.

—Nunca me hubieran creído- les dijo mientras se encogía de hombros mientras Papá Héctor se acercaba para rodearlo con su brazo.

Su papá estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería, cuando Mamá Imelda interrumpió.

—Explicaciones después —intervino Mamá Imelda —llevo años esperando verte para poder cantar juntos como es debido. La última vez ninguno de nosotros te vio y Héctor no deja de molestarnos con eso.

Fue cuando Miguel se dio cuenta de que aún no terminaba de saludar a su familia y se entretuvo otro rato abrazando a su papá Julio y a sus tíos Óscar y Felipe, que lo ayudaron muchísimo cuando pelearon contra los guardias del ladrón aquel, y también a sus tías Rosita y Victoria, gracias a las cuales todos en la Tierra de los Muertos se enteraron del robo del siglo.

Dante volvió por él para seguir llenándolo de baba y él decidió que era mejor cargarlo para no alejarse nunca más de su guía espiritual.

—Miguel, tenemos una enorme fiesta que organizar. A todos por aquí les encantará verte. Frida no dejaba de preguntar por ti, al igual que los Chachalacos. ¡Y tus canciones también son muy populares por acá! Jorge y Pedro tienen ganas de cantar contigo también....

Imelda negó con la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Héctor y Miguel se parecían demasiado. Y eso le encantaba. Giró para ver al resto de su familia más joven y sonrió.

—Lo mejor será seguirlos antes de que causen un alboroto —dijo Mamá Coco dado un par de pasos en la dirección que habían tomado su padre y su bisnieto—. Esos dos son expertos en eso.

\---

La espera había sido larga. Y aunque extrañaría a su familia viva, Miguel sabía que tenía el Día de Muertos para visitarlos a todos. Mientras tanto, era hora de disfrutar de la compañía y ocurrencias de su familia de esqueletos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Éste era el post original de akemievans01.
> 
> "Miguel nunca habló de su aventura con nadie más que con Mamá Coco, por eso cuando el murió (de viejo, pero no tanto como su bisabuela) y llegó al otro lado dónde su familia lo esperaba, todos los parientes que conoció vivos estuvieron muy sorprendidos cuando el anciano Miguel se tiró en los brazos de Imelda y Hector mientras que no paraba de repetir lo mucho que los había extrañado."
> 
> Espero haberle hecho justicia.


	7. Esperanza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque la esperanza muere al último.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intenté terminar esto ayer, pero simplemente me quedé dormida sobre el teclado. Desperté a la 1:30 y me fui a mi cama. Perdonen la tardanza.
> 
> SPOILERS DEL FINAL DE LA PELÍCULA!!!!!!

Cuando los rayos del sol se alzaron en el cielo, iluminándolo todo con su esplendor, transcurrieron unos momentos tortuosos en los que la existencia de Héctor pendía de un hilo. Imelda por primera vez en un siglo, se arrepentía de todo lo malo que dijo y deseó estando molesta y herida.

Él era el amor de su vida, y ahora yacía en el suelo, con todo lo que quedaba de su ser en las memorias de su única hija, a la que privó de la música en contra de su voluntad. Aún la recordaba cantando Recuérdame por las noches, así como el día en que la encontró bailando en la Plaza del Mariachi el día en que le presentó a Julio.

La música la había unido con su esposo, y ella sabía perfectamente lo mucho que ellos se amaban, justo como ella amó a Héctor a tal grado, que el haber cantado hacía unos momentos aún le desquebrajaba los huesos.

Por eso esperaba con todo el corazón que Coco fuera fuerte, más fuerte que nunca. Porque su fuerza llegaría directamente a Héctor, salvándolos a ambos. Porque ella no podría existir un día más sin Héctor. No ahora que sabía toda la verdad.

La polvosa mano de Héctor se movió sobre la de ella y le dedicó una débil sonrisa. Aún había esperanza. Pero el rayo de esperanza tardó demasiado en llegar. Héctor comenzó a cascabelear y un brillo anaranjado comenzó a emanar de sus huesos. Ella gritó su nombre con todas sus fuerzas, y el brillo que emanó de él la cegó por unos instantes.

Imaginó lo peor. Pero al volver la vista se dio cuenta de que los huesos de Héctor eran casi tan blancos como los de ella. Que los grabados tenían un color intenso, y la sonrisa de la que se había enamorado cuando era apenas una jovencita brillaba como nunca antes.

Miguel lo había logrado. Ese niño en verdad que era especial, y tenía un gran futuro por delante.


End file.
